Electronic circuits are commonly manufactured by depositing conductive traces on insulative plastic substrates. Methods of fabricating circuits on three-dimensional (non-planar) substrates including other molded-in-structural features have also been developed. However, the process for producing the circuitry on three-dimensional surfaces has thus far been limited to one or two layer (i.e., one or both surfaces of the substrate) circuit designs.